


Asesinato

by Nakuru



Series: Trece páginas [10]
Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-10
Updated: 2009-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aún no había hecho nada, por eso... todavía podía hablarlo con alguien, ¿verdad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asesinato

No era algo que hubiese llegado a pensar concientemente, aun cuando el mal presentimiento que sentía cada vez que veía a Rina aumentaba cada día más, al igual que su odio por esa mujer.

Aun así, las escalofriantes imágenes en su cabeza cada vez eran más claras y no había noche en la que no se despertase sintiendo aun el temblor de sus manos luego de haber trabajar desmembrando el cadáver en su sueños, olfateando claramente el olor de la sangre y sintiendo el constante miedo de que la descubrirían y en cualquier momento perdería todo por lo que había luchado.

No era fácil ignorarlo, por no decir que era imposible, ya que el recuerdo incluso la perseguía mientras estaba despierta y la mezcla de terror y deseo de hacer de estas pesadillas una realidad ya era tanta que de alguna forma había comenzado a reflejarlo, al menos eso creía, porque una tarde, después de las actividades del club, Rika se acercó a ella.

—Rena —había dicho Rika en voz muy baja, tomándola de la mano para detenerla—, no tienes que guardarte todo.

Rena no había conseguido contestarle, aun cuando había querido preguntarle de qué hablaba o al menos decirle que todo estaba bien, que simplemente no había dormido bien por haber pasado demasiado tiempo en su montaña de tesoros la noche anterior, pero el agarre sorprendentemente fuerte, la expresión seria y la esperanza brillando en los ojos de la niña la hizo callar y considerarlo.

Fue por eso que terminó en casa de los Sonozaki, buscando a Mion, una semana después. No podía hacer que Mion cargase sobre sus hombros un asesinato, pero no tenía que callarse sus pesadillas, ¿verdad?

—¡Rena! —Cuando Mion abrió la puerta la sorpresa se reflejó en su rostro, pero sin duda algo la alertó porque pronto esta fue remplazada por pura preocupación—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Mii-chan —pronunció en voz baja, tragando saliva con dificultad, sin poder mirar a su amiga a los ojos—. Hay algo... que quiero decirte.

Rena se calló, tomó aire lentamente y esperó hasta encontrar el valor para seguir o hasta que Mion decidiese interrumpirla, cosa que no sucedió.

—Se que sonará extraño, pero... —titubeó una vez más, pero se obligó a alzar su rostro y a ignorar la obvia confusión de Mion y preguntó—: ¿Me escucharías?

—Claro, Rena. —La expresión de Mion se tornó seria y la heredera de los Sonozaki se apartó para dejarla entrar, antes de sonreírle suavemente por un momento y poner su mano derecha sobre su hombro en un gesto reconfortante—. Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo.

Rena lo sabía, por lo que asintió y entró, dejando de lado todas sus dudas, confiando en el consejo de Rika y creyendo que hablar con su amiga realmente la llevaría a un futuro mejor que el que conseguiría de seguir el camino trazado por su pesadillas.


End file.
